A Week in A Fellow Marauder's Shoes
by xXCOMMANDERXx
Summary: After a bad accident in Potions, Sirius is forced to spend the week in Remus's body, Remus in Sirius's, James in Peter's, and Peter in James's. How will the Marauders handle the upcoming ball, full moon, and Quidditch game?
1. The Accident

"Honestly James, could you stop staring at Lily for a momentand focus on the potion?"

"No Moony, I really couldn't."

Remus let out a sigh. "Come on, even _Padfoot _is paying attention... Padfoot? Oh! God Sirius, it's bad enough that you atract so much female attention _outside _of class, but do you really have to do that right in the middle of Potions?"

After a few seconds, Sirius's face appeared from behind some girl-

"Oh you're just jelous Moony!" he huffed, and went back to kissing the giggling girl teasingly. Remus muttered something under his breath, turning back to the bubbling cauldron in front of the three friends. He procceded to drop three snakeskins into it, stirring the now orange liqiud gently. Suddenly, he heard a small shuffling sound, and beside him appeared Peter Pettigrew.

"A-am I _very _late?" he asked nervously, wringing his small, chubby hands. James, who hadn't noticed Peter's arrival, shrieked at the sound of his voice, exclaiming-

"Merlin's beard Wormtail, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, I'm s-sorry, I just..."

"Never mind him Pete, he's just upset because Lily won't go with him to the ball." Remus explained, a smile playing on his lips.

"What does she see in that greasy git Snivellus? I mean, I'm _obviously _more handsome and intelligent..." James whined, uncontiously running his fingers through his messy black hair.

"Put that ego away Prongs, you're gonna hurt somebody!" teased Sirius, who had just sent the girl away and was now turned towards his friends.

"Alright everybody, time to test those potions!" Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher, called out giddily, and numerous groans could be heard from the student body.

"What's this potion supposed to do anyway Moony?" Sirius asked, turing to the smartest of the Marauders. Remus sighed again, making a note to himself to force some more study-time onto these three.

"It's called the _'mentem permutabuntur' _potion, which translates as 'mind exchange'. It allows two people to literaly 'exchange minds'- like for example; if Peter and I were to drink it, _my_ mind and thoughts would be transfered to _his _body, which I would now be able to control, and vise-versa."

"Yea... I'm just going to pretend I understood all of that, okay?" James chuckled, turing back around to face Lily. Remus rolled his eyes, but said nothing- this behavior was not unusual for the Marauders, and he was used to it by now.

"Okay, who would like to demonstrate fist?" Slughorn inquired, looking around the class. "How about you, Mr. Snape?"

Snape smirked, standing up. James muttered something that sounded like 'greasy know it all', looking down at his own potion.

Snape looked over the two rats that were presented to him for the demontration- one white and one black, playing a fast moving game of cat and mouse. The black rat was clearly in the role of 'cat', chasing the other around with astonishing speed. Snape quickly cast a spell to make them stand still; he then continued to pour a few drops into their small throats, releasing the spell and allowing them to move once more. The two rats went completely rigid for a moment, put it soon passed and they resumed their usual 'chasing each other' routine- but now it was the _white _rat that was going after the black one, baring it's small but sharp teeth; Snape grinned- the potion had obviously worked.

"Good job, my boy- twenty point to Slytherin!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, patting Snape not-so-gently on the back. The black haired boy nodded, heading back towards his seat- but before he could lower himself into the chair he was lifted high off of the ground, now floating upside down in mid air. The rest of the students gasped, but their frightened expretions were soon replaced by amused ones, noticing that this was in fact the doing of a certain Gryffindor Quidditch player in the back row, who had his wand raised and his brow furrowed in concetration.

"Nice one Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, applauding vigorously.

"Put him down, you arrogant toe-rag!" This shout came from Lily, who had gotten up and was now marching towards the Marauders with a murderous look on her face.

"But Lily-flower!" James replied, turning to the red-haired girl and puting on his best puppy-dog eyes- this was usually Sirius's area of expertise, but James managed to pull it off.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Lily shrieked, her hand balling into fists. James decided that he would rather not enrage the girl of his dreams any further, and lowered Snape to the ground. Actually it was more like '_dropped roughly_ to the ground', but whatever.

"And _this _is why she won't go to the ball with you Prongs..." Remus remarked matter-of-factly. James merely rolled his eyes in reply, his hand once again shooting up to his hair.

"Don't worry James, I'm sure she's see sense some da-" but Sirius was interrupted by a blinding flash of light, which had unmistakably come from Snape's wand. All four Marauders were on the ground, and James thought he tasted some kind of liquid on his mouth, but he shrugged and decided it was blood.

"Why you little- AHG!" Once again Sirius's sentence was cut short as he doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain. "What the...?" he hissed.

"Padfoot?" came Remus's voice. Sirius turned to face his friend, but stumbled back at what he saw- there, standing right in front of him was Sirius Black, in the flesh.

"Am I seeing things Sirius?" the other Black asked- and Padfoot flinched- that was _Remus's_ voice! Suddenly the class was filled with laughter, coming from the Slytherin table-

"Could you _be _any thicker Black?" Snape spat, "It's the _'mentem permutabuntur'! _You've been beaten at your own game!"

Realization formed on Sirius's face, and his confused look quickly turned into a death glare. "Just wait untill I get to you, you greasy little git!" he yelled in rage, causing everybodys' mouthes to drop open. Sirius was confused for a moment, but then it hit him- it wasn't often you heard Moony shouting things like that. Or even shouting _at_ _all!_

"They may not be mine, _Snivellus, _but I still have two fists!" Sirius cried out in rage- though honestly, he didn't feel like fighting at all; his whole body was sore, he had a spitting head ache, and the pain in his chest was almost unbearable. But he didn't let it show, advancing on Snape menancingly.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Lupi... er, Black!" The voice belonged to Slughorn, who had recovered from his state of shock and was now walking towards the four Gryffindors and a frightened-looking Slytherin. "Sit down, all of you!" he shouted authoritatively, gesturing for the crowd to disperse. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

_Yea, like he doesn't know... _Sirius thought angrily to himself, but out loud he said-

"It was _Snape, _Professor! He jinxed us into drinking that _'mental perma-thingy'!" _This explanation earned him a few chuckles from his classmates, which he chose to ignore.

"I see... and who else is affected?"

"Uh..." Sirius trailed off, suddenly feeling quilty for not checking on his friends. He turned to face them- or rather to face _him, _James and Peter.

"I... I'm okay!" Peter sqeaked. Everybody froze in shock- had _James Potter _really just said that?

"Great Merlin James, you're Pete! Or rather, Pete, you're James, or..." Sirius trailed off again, feeling a shooting pain in his head. He then turned to Remus- well, to the Remus inside Sirius Black's body- asking:

"How about you Moony?"

Remus looked at his hands, a somewhat shocked expression on his face. Finally he spoke, saying somewhat shakily-

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine..." He turned to Peter, inquiring if he was okay- only to get a _'of course I'm not bloody _okay_! Look at me! I have no muscle whatsoever!'_ in reply. Remus took this as a yes.

"P-professor?" Peter asked from inside James's body, "how long will this l-last?"

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid it will last for rather a long time. A week or two I'd say, judging by the amout of potion you swallowed."

The four Marauders stared at Slughorn, mouthes hanging open. They all spoke at once-

"But the ball is on _saturday!" _

"What about the game against Ravenclaw!"

"B-but I can't p-play Quidditch!"

"This can't end well..."

Slughorn chuckled, but stopped momentarily- almost _quivering _under the fierce glares of James, Remus, and Sirius. Peter's glare still needed some work- it came out as more of a 'pained' expression than a menancing one.

"Now now, no need to worry- I'm sure you'll be just fine. Now, off to the next class with you!" the Professor said quickly, a nervous note in his voice. With that, the third-year students stampeded out of the classroom, as was the tradition. But Sirius, who was usually the one shoving anything that moved during the stampede, found himself being tossed around violently, clutching his stomach in pain.

_Is this really how Moony feels most of the time? _he thought to gimself, gritting his teeth.

The crazed mob of students soon dispersed, everyone heading off in their own direction.

"Sirius!" Remus called out, from somewhere nearby.

"Over here Moony!"

"Padfoot, are you alright?" Remus had found... well, _himself_ among the crowd, and was now advancing towards Sirius.

_Is that really how I look? God, I'm surprised people aren't frightened by me! _Remus thought bitterly, looking over the scars on his own face.

"Sure, I'm... I'm fine." Sirius replied, but his tone of voice revealed otherwise. Suddenly someone shouted, causing both boys to jump-

"Moony! Padfoot! Where the bloody hell _are_ you guys?"

"Here, Prongs!" Remus and Sirius called out simultaniously. The four Marauders approached eachother, and an awkward silence lingered for a moment- James was relieved when Sirius finally spoke:

"Merlin Remus, how can you stand it? I can barely think clearly!" there was an amused edge to his words, but they were still truthfull-

Remus chuckled uneasily, guilt spreading over him.

"I'm so sorry Padfoot, I didn't realise..."

"It's not you fault Moony, I just- AHG! Bloody hell!" Sirius doubled over in pain once again, causing James, Remus, and Peter to exchange worried looks.

"I'm _fine..._" Sirius growled, but must have realised how rough he sounded and said straight away-

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... honestly Moony, how are you not _dead_ already?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and all four boys laughed, gratefull for the lessened tension.

"Oh GOD!" Remus cried out suddenly, causing his three friends to flinch.

"What is it Moony?"

"Exactly! The full moon is in _three days!" _A silence fell over the group.

"Well," Sirius started, "I'll just have to... deal with it." He put on a brave face, but his friends still caught the fear in his voice.

"No." Remus replied flatly. "No. We'll go to Dumbledore- he always knows what to do." With that, Remus set off at a surprisingly quick pace towards the Headmaster's office, three friends close behind him.


	2. The Marauders' Worries

(A/N- I'm sorry if it will get a little confusing, but I'm going to call everybody by who they are on the _inside, _not whose body they're in. e.g. I would say Remus, even if he's in Sirius's body. Sorry for the confusion!)

"Sir, surely there's _something _you can do?" Remus pleaded, turning towards the old professor.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Lupin- as you probably know, there is no spell that can reverse the effects of the _'mentem permutabuntur'; _you'll just have to wait untill it wears off on it's own!" Dumbledore replied, an amused twinkle in his kind blue eyes.

"But Professor," Remus lowered his voice, "the full moon is in three _days! _You can't expect Sirius to-"

"I know Remus, I know- but there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry. You should probably go see Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Black."

"Thank-you sir, but I'm feeling much better already." And it was true; the pain in Sirius's- or rather _Remus's_- chest had more or less subsided, and the headache was now only a dull throbbing. Remus threw him a look of pity and guilt- and his friend seemed to catch it, replying with a broad, reassuring Marauders grin and a small wink. All four boys turned back to Dumbledore- he had evidently caught their 'conversation' and said slwoly:

"Don't worry, I am _more_ than confident that you will think of something. Just remember- help will always be given, to those who ask for it." He looked at each of the Marauders in turn from under his small, half-moon spectacles, with eyes that made you think this man knew your each and every secret. Remus swallowed, a lump forming in his throat; surely Dumbledore didn't- _couldn't_- know about James, Sirius, and Peter being Animagi? No, it was impossible!

"Thank-you Professor." James said, from inside of Peter's body. The Marauders left the Headmaster's office, more confused and worried than they had been before they entered.

The next morning, in the Gryffindor common room, the still sleepy and disoriented students who had just gotten out of bed were met by the strangest, most perplexing- and slightly disturbing- sight that they had even witnessed; Remus Lupin, the quiet, ethical boy with frightening scars, had two girls practically _groveling_ at his feet, and was kissing each of them in turn on the couch; Sirius Black, the smooth, charming ladies-man, was sitting at a table, pouring over numerous books and scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment; Peter Pettigrew, the awkward, tag-along little boy with extremely low self-steem, was sitting by the fire-place, toying with a snitch using complex moves; James Potter, the handsome, confident star of the Quidditch team, with a strong sense of pride and an even _bigger_ ego, was watching Peter like a hawk, his mouth slightly open in awe.

Some third years simply went back to bed- this could only _be_ a dream, so why not make it a comfortable one?

"How are you feeling Padfoot?" Remus called out to his friend, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his house-mates.

"Honestly Moony- like crap." Sirius replied, ushering the girls away. "If I had to go through this _every_ _month_, I would... I would... oh I don't know, but it would be something horrific!" The two boys laughed, and it dialed Remus's worry down a notch.

"Come on guys, we don't wanna be late for Charms- besides, I think Peter here is gonna pass out soon if I don't stop!" James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oi!" Peter huffed indignantly, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry Pete, he was just teasing." Remus said, sending a half-hearted glare at James. Or was that Peter? Remus was thankfull that, for once, he wasn't the one with a killer headache.

The four boys, already dressed in their robes, stood up and headed towards the portrait-door. They did their best to 'not notice' the awkward side-glances they recieved from the rest of the Hogwarts population as the Marauders made their way to the first lesson of the day, each hoping for different things-

James had a nervous expression on his- no, _Peter's- _face, and had only one thing on his mind; Lily Evans. If the group ran into her, Peter would undoubtably spout something embarrassing out of _James's _mouth, causing Lily's loathing for him to grow stronger still.

Sirius had arranged Remus's facial muscles to form a scowl- there was a _ball _being held at the bloody_ Great Hall _for Merlin's sake! Such occations were rare, and were the only things Sirius behaved himself for;he couldn't miss such a perfect opportunity to show off his charm and style, and get out of these _infernal_ robes...

Peter was shuffling along nervously, dragging James's feet along the floor; he was clumsier than usual- having tripped three times already and bumped into two people- and this was a clear sign that something was worrying him immensely. What if he angered James, or Sirius, or Remus, by doing something bad to James's body? What if he let slip something awkward, or embarrassing? What if he cost them the Ravenclaw game, or even the Quidditch cup? What if-

"Oof!" Peter tripped again, muttering a thanks to Remus as his friend helped him back up.

Remus's face was blank- after years of practice he had leart to conceal emotions and pain with ease- but if observing closely enough, one could tell something was troubling him. Very much so. He was glancing at Sirius every once in a while, his expression growing more and more guilty- how could he be doing this to his friend? It was bad enough that Sirius was experiencing so much pain, but what would happen when the full moon rose? What would he be like after that? Would he loathe Remus for what he had put him through? And would Peter, James, and Remus be able to distract the werewolf, to lessen the amount of injuries he inflicted? Remus shook his head- it was as Dumbledore had said: nothing could be done. This thought only made him feel worse, and he worked harder still to hide it.

Finally, the Marauders entered the Charms classroom, (without bumping into Lily, much to James's relief), and sat down at one of the numerous tables. Professor Flitwick was already at the front of the class, lecturing away about color spells- he paused for a moment when the four boys walked in, frowning slightly. When the last of the students had filed in, he began to call out the names-

"Andrews, Jacob!"

"Here!"

"Ammerson, Paul!"

"Yes!"

"Black, Sirius!"

"Here!"

Many heads turned towards the boy who had spoken- it was Remus Lupin.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Lupin?"

Sirius- well, Remus actually- gave a sheepish smile; apparently news of the 'accident' hadn't spread as fast as he had thought...

"Apologies Professor, it's just..." and Sirius launched off into a long-winded, Slytherin-hate-filled, Snape-insulting explanation for the missunderstanding. When he finished, Professor Flitwick gave a small, high-pitched laugh; and the Marauders couldn't help but grin in reply- the situation was, at the very _least_, amusing.

"Well, this will take a bit of getting used to, but I think we can manage- now, on with the class!" The Professor drew himself up to his full hight- well, as high as his dwarfish-stature would allow- and continued to call out students' names, chuckling every time one of the Marauders answered.

The rest of the lesson was dull and uneventfull- they were each assigned a partner, and were given the task of turning their skin a light red tinge; but, as expected, James made a few... _slight _mistakes, and Remus ended up walking out of the Charms classroom looking very blue indeed.


	3. Quidditch Practice

"Oh lighten up Moony, it's not _that _bad!"

"Not that bad? Look at yourself Sirius! You look like you've just been trodden on by a moutain troll!"

Sirius forced out a bark-like laugh, which ended as a raspy bout of coughing.

"See?"

The two arguing boys were in the hospital wing, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to return with a vial of pain-relief potion and some sleeping draught. Sirius mummbled something under his breath, and Remus blushed at the use of such colorful language. Suddenly a strict, feminine voice rang out-

"Here you go dear- now, drink this before you go, understand?" The voice belonged to the infamous Madame Pomfrey, who had just re-entered the hospital wing and was at Sirius's bedside in a matter of seconds.

"Of course, Mrs. P!"

The nurse scowled at the nickname that Sirius had developed for her over the years, but knew better than to shout at a patient- an enormous ammount of self control was needed when working at _Hogwarts._ She handed the black-haired boy a small vial of rather foul smelling potion, and he pulled a face-

"Ugh... Moony, am I supposed to _drink _this?"

Remus chuckled-

"Yes, I'm afraid you are. Don't worry, it doesn't taste as bad as it smells." Sirius nodded, grudgingly pressing the vial to his cracked lips and taking a small sip. Instantaneously, his eyes widened, and Madame Pomfrey nimbly dodged the spray of orange liquid that had come from her patient's mouth-

"You liar Remus!" Sirius roared, and all three occupants of the Hospital Wing burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

An hour, three immobilization-hexes, and a vengful Sirius later, the two friends were on their way to the Quidditch fields- James had arranged for some practice. His request hadn't been taken seriously by his team-mates, but Remus, Sirius, and Peter weren't about to let him go out on his own- god only knows what he could get into without Remus's supervision.

"Oi, Prongs! Wormy!" Sirius bellowed- at the other side of the field, the two other Marauders looked up sharply, grins blossoming on their faces as Remus and Sirius approached.

"Merlin, Padfoot- you almost look as bad as Remus!" James commented with mock concern, having run over to his friends.

"Thanks James, always good to know somebody still cares." Remus said dryly, glaring at his friend in Peter's body. It was strange- hearing sarcastic remarks coming out of the shy, quiet boy's mouth.

James smiled apologetically to Remus, then turned his attention back to Sirius-

"Really though, how are you? I mean, it looks like you're in much more pain than Remus usually is..."

"No, Moony's just better at hiding it!" Sirius retorted, chuckling stiffly. Remus smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, are we just going to stand around talking about me, or are we going to play some Quidditch?"

"Well, we're not going to be really _playing _Padfoot- all I'm trying to do at the moment is get Peter to lift off of the bloody ground..." All three boys looked over to the fourth member of the group, whose attempts at flying were failing miserably- either his broom was zooming out from under him, or he would hover in the air for a second only to start leaning sideways and eventually falling back down onto the grass... It was a bizzare sight- James Potter, star of the Quidditch team, the infamous seeker, not being able to stay on a broomstick.

Sirius face-palmed, wincing slightly at the pain this caused.

"Well, he's... making progress?" Remus offered, but the encouragement came out as more of a question.

"He's hopeless." James stated flatly, a grim expression on his face. "How will we beat Ravenclaw like _this?"_

"Can't you just play yourself?" Remus inquired.

"No, the Ravenclaws would never alow for _me _to fill in- their team has already heard about our... 'accident', so they know that it's really me, just in Peter's body. And everybody else who can fly at this blasted school is already on the team!" James explained, a frantic note in his voice. Remus sighed- this boy and his precious Quidditch...

"Tough luck mate, but hey- we've still got a whole day to train Pete, right?" Sirius said hopefully, in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah- and who better to train a seeker than _the_ seeker?" Remus added, starting to smile. James grinned, but didn't let his hopes up _too _high.

The three boys approached Peter, who was once again on the ground, not even making any attempts to get up. But upon seeing the three Marauders he slowly got to his feet, and asked in a small voice-

"So, how a-am I?"

Sirius scowled-

"Honestly Wormy, _Hagrid _has more flying talent than you- if you could get any w..." but he trailed off upon noticing Remus, who was glaring hippogriffs at him.

"You were... uh... I'm sure you'll do _great _after a few hours of James's training!" The werewolf said cheerfully, but one could tell his enthusiasm wasn't genuine.

Sirius and Remus went to sit up in the bleachers- Remus was reading an old, very thick book, glancing up every now and then. Sirius, who was sitting next to him, was joining in whenever James yelled at poor Peter- ignoring the dissaproving looks Remus was sending his way.

"Oh come on Pete!" James and Sirius bellowed simultaniously- both boys were frustrated easily, and Peter was... well, Peter wasn't the _best _student. He _had _made progress though- the smaller boy could now hover a few feet off the ground, and land without falling; but if things kept going at _this _rate, it would take a least a week to teach him how to really _fly, _never mind catching the elusive Golden Snitch.

"Higher Peter, higher! Go, go, go!"

Remus looked up from his book- Peter, who was looking very worried, was actually up a good fifty feet high, wobbling slightly. The poor boy was close to tears, and signs of panic were creeping into his face. He began to tilt the brrom downwards ever so slightly...

"No Peter, don't!" James yelled. But he was too late- since Peter was seated visibly too far back on the broomstick, upon tilting it down he leaned back, causing the enchanted piece of wood to shoot straight up into the air, Peter with it.

"NO!" Sirius bellowed, running down onto the field. But there was nothing he could do- Peter was no longer visible, having gone into the low clouds, and James hadn't thought to bring out another broom.

A thousand different option were spinning around in Remus's head, and in a matter of seconds he was beside Sirius and James.

_"Accio broom!" _he roared, causing his two friends to jump. At first nothing happened, but then a small shape became visible; it was Peter's broom, which had appeared out of the clouds and was hurtling down towards the trio with great force. Sirus and James ran towards the bleaches, not wanting to get hit by the possesed object- but Remus stayed put, reaching out his hand. As the two other boys watched in shock, the broom flew right into Remus's hand, and in a flash the werewolf was on it and zooming up into the clouds, higher and higher untill he dissapeared like Peter before him. A silence fell over the field as James and Sirius searched the sky frantically for any sign of their friends.

"Look!" James shouted, pointing up- Sirius looked to where he was pointing and, sure enough, there was Peter, plummenting towards the ground much like the broom. But unlike the broom, there wasn't anything that would catch him, or anything that _could _catch him. Sirius let out a yell- a yell of pure fear and dissmay. Suddenly, a new shape appeared- James narrowed his eyes... yes!

"Sirius, it's Moony!"

Remus was flying straight down, his body pressed against the broom, his brow furrowed in concentration. Sirius's heart felt as if it would explode at any given moment. Remus was headed straight for Peter, and was getting closer and closer... he reached out his hand, grasping Peter's own. The werewolf pulled the boy onto his broom with a huge tug- safe, safe at last. He pulled up, hovering easily- they were now only a mere ten feet off the ground, and had Remus come a second later...

Remus landed gently on the ground, dropping the broom and laying Peter down onto the grass. Sirius and James rushed over, kneeling beside their friend-the smaller boy's eyes were shut, but the three other Marauders could see the tear-stains running down his cheeks.

"It's okay, I-I'm fine, r-really..." Peter managed. Remus checked his pulse- jumpy, but steadily slowing to it's regular beat. He then looked up fiercely at the two other boys, fury and disbelief in his deep brown eyes. Sirius and James were staring at him with a mixture of shock, guilt, amazement... and awe.


	4. Pre-Quidditch

**Please Review- even one sentence makes my day!**

* * *

"Merlin Moony, how come you've never told us you could fly like _that_?!" James choked out, still gaping at Remus, who narrowed his eyes in anger-

"What?! Peter nearly _died, _and all you can think about is _Quidditch?!" _

James looked away, guilt clawing at his stomach. Sure, it wasn't the _best _thing to do, urging Peter on like that when he clearly wasn't up for it, but... the idea of Remus being able to fly like that... it was just too much.

"But Rem, you were flying better than- than- better than _me!" _

Sirius and Peter stared, open mouthed, at James- had he just admitted that someone was... _better _than him at something? Even Remus had replaced his furious expression with a baffled one.

"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically, wand out and pointed at James's chest. All four Marauders burst out laughing; James and Sirius were rolling around on the grass, Remus doubled over and Peter, though still a little shaken, was smiling.

"Are- are you serious?" Remus managed, clutching his torso where a stitch had formed.

"No, _I_ am!" Sirius choked out, unable to stop himself. The three friends went back into their state of manic laughter, clawing at their stomachs- they had lost track of how many times that joke had been used before, but it _still_ never failed to bring out tears in their eyes.

"No, but I _am_!" James said, huffing indignantly. The three other boys stopped laughing, though only after a good five minutes.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say _better _than the infamous James Potter..." Remus remarked, blushing slightly.

"I would!" Peter squeaked- he had seemingly recovered from the shock, and was now grinning widely along with his friends.

"How are you feeling Pete?" Remus asked, looking at the smaller boy sympathetically, before sending a half-hearted glare at James.

"I'm okay, I guess... thanks Remus." he replied. Remus blushed again, and somewhere deep down he glowed with pride. He had almost forgotten what it was like to soar among the clouds, to feel the wind in your hair, to... Remus shook his head, as if forcing the day-dream away.

"Yeah Moony, I have to admit, James is right- since when have you been able to fly?And when were you planning on telling us?!" Sirius half-asked, half-shrieked; Remus couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"I used to play when I was little," he explained offhandedly, "before I was..." The werewolf trailed off, looking down sadly- but he soon recovered, anger creeping back into his voice-

"But I still can't believe you two- after what just happened to Wormtail, all you're interested in is your bloody Quidditch! How can you be so self-centered?"

This hit a nerve in James, but he had the self-control to not let it show. Besides, Remus _did _have a point...

"I know it was stupid, and I'm sorry Pete, really."

"It's okay- it wasn't _that _scary anyway..." Peter replied, sighing inwardly. At least James didn't seem to be _too_ mad with him for not being able to fly...

James, Remus, and Sirius couldn't do anything about their laughter at Peter's claim, and soon all four boys were doubled over once again.

"So Rem, will you play for Gryffindor tomorrow?" James asked, an uncharacteristic anxiety in his voice.

"I don't know..." Remus replied slowly, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Oh come on Moony! Look, it's either you- or _Peter. _And I think we both know which option will win us the game." Sirius countered, turning to face Remus.

"I... well... but..." the werewolf stammered, scowling, unable to find an exuse.

"You should do it!" Peter put in, much to Remus's annoyance. James and Sirius nodded vigorously, goofy grins plastered on their faces. Remus sighed, reluctantly caving in-

"Fine... but you'd better have a whole lot of chocolate to back up that request!"

* * *

"Wormtail- what... what are you _wearing_?!" James shrieked, inspecting his fellow Marauder's... _unfortunate_ choice of wardrobe with wide eyes. Peter looked down in shame- was it really that bad? The two boys were in one of the school's numerous hallways, waiting for Remus and Sirius. Peter sighed- if only he were an early riser like Remus...

Peter had effectively slept in on this grey, cloudy Saturday morning, only getting up at ten; and his brain- which was apparently still asleep- had failed to remind him of who's body he was currently sporting. So upon getting up Peter instinctively went to _his _trunk- pulling out one of _his _shirts, and a pair of _his _pants... is further explanation needed?

"I'm sorry James, I just... didn't think... and I didn't have t-time to..." he stuttered, wringing his- well, actually _James's-_ hands. He looked down at his clothes once again- the usually baggy red shirt was skin-tight, and looked absolutely ridiculous; and the worn blue jeans were a good three sized too small, giving James's body a sort of short 'hobbit' look- overall, it wasn't a very attractive ensemble.

"Oh you didn't _think_ did you? You didn't think about my _bare midriff?" _James continued, steaming- this outfit was bound to lose him even _more_ points with Lily...

"I-I..." Peter choked out, actually grasping his throat.

"Oh lay off him Prongs, he's still recovering." said a voice from somewhere behind the two arguing boys. James and Peter turned around- to see Remus, broom in hand, wearing the red and gold Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and an uncharacteristically large grin.

"But just _look _at what he did to me Moony!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's not _his_ fault you and Sirius didn't bother to wake him up."

"Bu-but-b-" James stammered, looking from Remus to Peter, then to Remus, and back to Peter.

Remus chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small slab of chocolate.

"Want some?" he asked politely, to no one in particular. Peter shook his head "no", and James was too busy fuming to say anything coherent. Remus shrugged, breaking off a square for himself and putting the rest back into his pocket.

"I swear Peter- if you get anywhere _near _Lily Evans I will _disembowel _you, is that clear?" James finally managed, his voice dangerously low. Peter shrunk under the furious boy's glare, squeaking out a barely audible "yes".

"Prongs!" Remus exclaimed, sounding annoyed, though also mildly impressed.

"Hey!" A weak, hoarse voice suddenly said. Remus, James, and Peter turned around to see a rather pale and tired-looking Sirius walking towards them- grinning all the same.

"I have to say Moony- that uniform sure looks good on me!" he said, examining Remus's Quidditch robes. The four boys laughed, and for a moment it distracted them- and they forgot about the Quidditch match, the upcoming full moon, the extent of their somewhat strange potion effects...

"So Moony, looking forward to the game?"

But, of course, this didn't last long.

"Should I be Prongs?"

James let out a dramatic gasp, playfully clutching his 'wounded' heart-

"Oh Remus, how your words pain me!" His comment earned James a slap on the back from Sirius, giggles from Peter, and a nervous laugh from Remus.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you, young sir," Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I don't know... what if I lose us the game?"

"Lose us the game? _Lose us the game? _Moony, with _your _skills you could enter nationals- and _win _them." Sirius laughed, causing Remus to blush and James to playfully punch him. Sirius winced, and James smiled apologetically.

"How are you feeling? It's usually really bad the day before the full moon..." Remus trailed off, looking down awkwardly. James and Peter looked at Sirius questioningly, and he replied-

"It's not too bad... Pomfrey said I could go to the match..."

"What?!" Remus exclaimed, "You'll do no such thing! And don't even _try _to tell me that you're fine- I know for a fact that you are most certainly _not _fine. What was she _thinking? _You're nowhere near well enough to sit out here in the cold for... god knows how long!" It all came out very quickly, and Sirius exchanged an amused glance with James- Remus could be such a mother-hen.

"Honestly Rem, if _Pomfrey _cleared me, then I must be okay. Besides, who else is going to cheer for you?"

At this, Peter and James both let out an indignant gasp, glaring at their fellow Marauder. Sirius smirked, and even Remus cracked a smile. But it was gone as quickly at it had appeared-

"No! I will _not _let you come to that match Sirius Black, if it's the last thing I do- it that clear?" The three other Marauders stared at Remus, mouthes dropped open- the simularity between him and McGonagall was uncanny.

"Moony... we... we're not letting you anywhere _near _a library from now on!" Sirius shrieked in mock concern. He, James and Peter laughed, while Remus scowled. It looked like he was thinking very hard-

"Okay... but if you feel _anything, _you're going back to the Hospital Wing _straight away, _understand?" he finally said, recieving an I-can-talk-you-into-anything-and-you-know-it grin from Sirius; it looked kind of strange, almost... out of place on Remus's face.

Sirius nodded irritably, and the four boys were off together towards the Quidditch fields.

* * *

**Sorry if this one was too short, I've hit a nasty writers block! XD**


	5. The Match

"Go on, or you'll miss the pep-talk!"

"The _what_?!"

"Leave the boy alone Prongs!"

James's only reply was to growl, and cross his arms over his- no, _Peter's_ chest.

"Well... I guess I'll see you guys after the game?" Remus said quietly. Armies of butterflies were parading up and down his stomach- what if he cost Gryffindor the game? What if he couldn't remember the rules?

"Don't worry mate- we'll be cheering you on!" Sirius offered, as if hearing Remus's thoughts.

Remus gave a weak smile, and his grip on the broom tightened. Ironically, it was the same broom which he and Peter had... 'used' the day before.

James and Sirius both patted Remus on the back, and the three remaining Marauders made their way towards the bleachers, while the nervous, sandy-haired boy headed towards where the team had gathered,

"-and if their beater is _here, _then Davies will position himself over _there_, got it?"

That was all Remus heard as he approached the huddled blur of red and gold. Suddenly, the tall sixth-year that had spoken looked up, frowning at Remus.

"Sirius? I didn't know _you _could- oh. Wait. Who is that?"

Remus couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, and answered-

"It's Remus, Remus Lupin."

A bout of laughter broke out among the team, causing Remus to frown again and look down at the ground.

"_You_?" the Captain spat, "You, bookworm Lupin? I'll believe it when I see it! But, since we really have no other choice, you'll have to do. You'll be playing Seeker, correct?"

Remus nodded, still not looking up.

"Good. This is our play-" And the Captain launched into a lecture about positions, possesions, offensive and defensive manouvers... Remus actually surprised _himself_, being able to keep up with it all- though he didn't quite understand how it affected _him; _how could the _Seeker _have any manouvers, apart from flying? But he nodded none the less when the older boy finished, and lined up with the team as they walked out onto the field, waving their brooms in the air. There was an ear-splitting amount of applause, which the rest of the team ate up, while Remus wondered if his ear-drum was bleeding.

"AND HEEERE'S GRYFFINDOR!" Roared the voice of the commentator, a small second-year with a very large voice. "WITH MASHALL AS CAPTAIN, BEATERS DAVIES AND SMITH, CHASERS JONES AND TURNER, GOALKEEPER WEASLEY, AND, FINALLY, SEEKER REMUS LUPI..." But the voice trailed off, and Remus felt himself blushing as all eyes turned to him. He was glad when the commentator's voice rang out once more-

"YES FOLKS, THIS _IS _REMUS LUPIN! BUT DUE TO A SMALL... ER... MISSUNDERSTANDING HE IS CURRENTLY IN THE BODY OF SIRIUS BLACK." There was an awkward pause, during with Remus smiled sheepishly and the crowd exchanged knowing grins and smirks; by this time, almost the entire population of Hogwarts knew about the Marauders' incident in potions, and it was a constant source of joking and entertainment.

"THE SEEKER, BEATERS, CHASERS ARE UP, THE CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS... THIS IS IT, HOOCH RELEASES THE SNITCH! SHE'S READY TO BLOW THE WHISTLE..."

Remus watched Madame Hooch intently as he hovered effortlessly, trying to drown out the other voices.

"AND THEY'RE OFF! THE QUAFFLE IS PASSED TO JONES, NOW TURNER, BACK TO JONES-"

Remus looked around, squinting- he saw it not a moment ago...

_There!_

Remus took off towards the small, barely visible shimmer of gold, his sandy-brown hair whipping back as he flew through the air, amber eyes narrowed in concentration.

"AND THERE'S LUPIN, GOING AFTER THE ELUSIVE GOLDEN SNITCH! AND JUST _LOOK _AT HIM GO!"

The infernal winged ball dodged left and right, and Remus did a series of complicated dives, dips, and turns. He was inwardly grateful that he only had to play Seeker, as the rest of the rules where honestly just a blur to him.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! WHO KNEW EH?... Sorry Proffesor! LUPIN DIVES... HE'S STILL GOING! PULL UP, PULL UP!"

Remus pulled up at the last possible moment, his broom slightly scraping the soft grass. He dodged a passing Bludger easily, earning a scowl from the Ravenclaw captain.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! LUPIN GOES AFTER THE SNITCH AGAIN!"

Remus extended his gloved arm, enjoying the moment beyond belief. He didn't think he'd ever fly again, not with the pain he now felt almost constantly...

_Not with this body! _The werewolf thought, allowing himself a grin. He reached out further, willing the broom to go faster. The golden blur came closer and closer...

"LUPIN REACHES FOR THE SNITCH... HE'S ALMOST GOT IT... COME ON LUPIN, GET THE BLOODY THING!"

Everything froze as Remus reached out one final time-

"_YES!_ LUPIN CATCHES THE GOLDEN SNITCH, WITH THE SCORE TWO THIRTY-NINE TO EIGHTY,_ GRYFFINDOR WINS_!"

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry if it was a little short, but this is ****_exactly _****where I wanted to leave off! Moihahaha!**


End file.
